The Most Eventful Birthday
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Haruhi's birthday is coming up and all the hosts are competing over who can plan her the best party! There's only one problem - well, besides the twins losing a priceless chariot - the host club is preparing for their special Valentine's Day party, Honey and Mori's graduation, and all their usual extravagant hosting event in between. So - will Haruhi get a party or a big mess?
1. Tamaki's Realization

**Hello!**

**I hope you're doing well!**

**I have some to share a non-Hetalia fanfiction - and I guess some news.  
So this is one of my first fanfictions which I posted on Wattpad way back when, though later I deleted it as I didn't really want to post fanfiction there (long story short). And then I was thinking that I would like to branch out as I love Hetalia, but sometimes I'd like to write other things / original work or fanfiction in a different fandom/ so I've decided to publish and rewrite this story here!**

**So I guess this sorta will mark the end of my "Only posting Hetalia fanfiction/fanworks" Phase, so expect to see some new non-Hetalia fanfictions be posted soon - but I shall continue to write the Hetalia fanfiction until they are complete and to my liking. And that is it.**

**Also - a short warning I sometimes write Haruhi wrong - but I've proofread this and I believe I've spelled it all right - but if you find it's wrong and want to let me know, feel free to PM. Okay, that's it for the long author's note, enjoy the rest of the fanfic author's notes free! Ciao.**

**/Last Note: the French is Google Translated - / **

**Enjoy!**

**-TheMGMouse **

* * *

**Location: Music Room 3# aka. The Host Club**

**Time: Around 3:00 PM**

* * *

Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting in Music Room 3 about an hour before the rest of the hosts. They were using this rare bit of free time to work on homework and get ready for the Host Club or at least Kyoya was. Kyoya sat on the couch, typing away on his laptop and Tamaki sat next to him on a cushion on the floor with a stack of homework in front of him.

"Hey, Kyoya! Did you know that Haruhi birthday is in two and a half weeks!? It says right here on my calendar!" Tamaki looked up from an essay he was writing.

He yanked out the calendar that he received from one his customers, that he had decorated with glitter and crayon. (To be honest, it now looked something created by a five-year-old).

Why he still had it Kyoya didn't have a clue especially since he had given Tamaki a calendar for Christmas.

"Is that so?" Kyoya asked, barely looking up from the laptop's screen.

"Yes! And it's her SIXTEENTH birthday! You know what that means, right, Kyoya?" Tamaki didn't even wait for his friend to respond, "It'd be her sweet sixteen! Oh Kyoya, it'll be the most magical time of my young daughter's life!"

He had pulled out that old beat up mini tv from when they first met. The screen barely worked, but somehow Kyoya was watching a slideshow of sweet sixteen parties and "the wonder and magic" that came with it.

"So Kyoya, what should we do first?" Tamaki asked as the slideshow ended.

Tamaki continued to talk on, but the rest of his words just melted into a bunch of gibberish.

"Woah, slow down now. There's no we in that project." Kyoya said

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Tamaki asked confused.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but with the annual Valentine's Day event, and the cosplay event coming up- What is the theme again? Roman or something?"

"Oh yes! Roman Gods! It's a good idea, huh? Very romantic, yes?"

"True, but remember I'm also planning for Honey and Mori's graduation."

Tamaki stared at his friend blankly, the mini tv sitting on his lap.

"Have you forgotten that Honey and Mori graduate soon?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't worry; I've been taking care of it. Honey's favorite cakes are being imported all the way from his favorite bakery in France and those noodles that Mori likes are also on the way. Now, where was I? Oh yes, besides our budget doesn't have enough to support another big event like that."

"Our budget is EMPTY!?" Tamaki yelled throwing the tv into the air somehow catching it. "How'd that happen!?"

"No, you dumbass it's just low. Listen to people when they speak."

(It'd be nice considering how long people have to listen to you) Kyoya wanted to add, instead, he said, "It's just if we keep spending money like this we'll eventually go bankrupt. We should be okay in a few weeks, but until then we can't afford any more of these extravagant events."

"Well, can't you send the Roman cosplay things back and cancel the event?" Tamaki asked shyly.

"No, do you know how much it cost to ship Golden chariots and armor?! They're NOT cheap! Besides, they'll be here in two days, and our costumers already paid extra to have a great feast and watch a chariot race for next week."

"But Kyo- "

"No Tamaki, if you want to throw Haruhi a sweet sixteen party, you'll have to pay for it yourself, out of your own pocket."

"AGHHH!" Tamaki yelled, hurling the poor tv across the room.

Tamaki then proceeded to curl up in the corner and grow mushrooms.

"So not even one cupcake?" Tamaki asked, his big puppy eyes looking up at Kyoya

"Not even one candle." Kyoya shot back, eyes locked onto his laptop, "I wish you lots of luck Tamaki, especially knowing you and money."

Mommy's foot was down, and Daddy didn't dare to argue.

Tamaki sighed and examined at the wall's pattern as he continued growing mushrooms. Eventually, he put his head on his knees and sighed.

A half hour went by before Kyoya finally broke the silence.

"Alright Tamaki, enough sulking." Kyoya smoothed out his uniform.

Only mumbling came from the mushroom covered blonde head.

"We need to get ready for our guests and the other hosts should be here any minute now." Kyoya continued, pushing his glasses up.

Which Tamaki loosely translated into 'Let's get you presentable for when the rest of the club gets here.'

Slowly, Tamaki left the safety of his gloom corner and walked back over to the table they were occupying, he slouched down on the couch in a dramatic fashion.

"Kyoya? Are you sure that you won't help me?" Tamaki asked pitifully.

Kyoya walked over to the Host Club's snack area and began to polish the cups and silverware, and take stock of their refreshments.

'This club really feels like a household that can run only by a single mother sometimes' Kyoya thought to himself, 'a that was apparently his job.'

"Now, I never said I wouldn't help. If you need my help, I can help you. Just not financially, but I think it would mean more coming from just you."

"Yes, but I hardly even know Haruhi!"

"It's been almost a year since you've met Haruhi, Tamaki. There must be something you've learned about her in the eight months you've known her."

'That's right' Tamaki thought and rested his chin on his hand, 'I have to know her by now it was almost the anniversary of her breaking that vase.' A smile leaked onto his face as he remembered that day fondly,

Kyoya smirked, "Well, think hard Tamaki. What do you know?" Kyoya quizzed as he picked up a big pink vase and began polishing it. "Let's see what's her favorite color?"

"Purple," Tamaki whispered softly grinning as he remembered.

"Good," Kyoya gathered a stack of plates and silverware and napkins, and hefted it over to one of the tables and began to bundle the silverware and napkins. "Worst fear?

"Thunder,"

"What she wants to be when she grows up?"

"A lawyer."

"What is her favorite food?"

"Tuna, the fancy kind we've been bribing her with all this time. Oh, Kyoya! I know I'll decorate her party all tropical themed and get her lots of fancy tuna!" Tamaki's bounced clearly out of his depression. "Thanks, Mommy!" He ran over to Kyoya, "Hey Kyoya? What kind of brand does she even like? Wait. She's never had fancy tuna! What kind WOULD she even like?!"

Kyoya was only partly listening to the blonde's tuna-obsessed panic. An Ootori didn't eavesdrop.

Then Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's shoulders suddenly very businesslike, "Kyoya! Where on earth can I find fancy tuna? You know just like the kind we had at your house that one time?"

Kyoya walked back to the couch and table with his laptop and sat Tamaki down.

While Kyoya was typing madly on his laptop, Tamaki took the time to (literally) fling the forgotten homework aside and pull the mushrooms from his hair.

"Here," Kyoya handed Tamaki his laptop carefully as if he were a child, "all the tuna you could desire."

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tamaki then was sucked into the screen, "hmm.. gluten-free... sugar...150 calories...skinny diet..."

Kyoya went back to his silverware bundling and watched amused as Tamaki continued searching on WeLoveTuna .com. Kyoya watched with envy as Tamaki typed rapidly, Tamaki was so much faster at typing than Kyoya.

Kyoya laughed, "Easy Tamaki, what did the keyboard ever do to you?"

"Stole my best friend." Tamaki teased.

"I've been working!" Kyoya rolled his eyes with a huff, "I can't just watch your every move all day everyday Tamaki."

"Why not?" Tamaki asked as he skimmed through the reviews of the XL fancy tuna pack."It's a full-time job to have these good looks and takes another full-time job just to stare at them, so they don't go to waste!"

Finished with bundling the silverware, Kyoya moved onto bigger, brighter things which included setting the tables, placing new fresh roses in their vases, and sweeping the practically shattered tv off the floor.

'No doubt Tamaki will find some way to fix it,' Kyoya smiled, amused as he also grabbed Tamaki's bag and set both the bag and the tv in the break room.

Grabbing his charger from his bag, he walked out of the break room, "Charge it before it dies this time."

He threw the charger over to Tamaki. The charger itself landed on Tamaki's head with a comical"boing!" Before rolling off into a corner unnoticed by both boys.

A little while later, Kyoya finally collapsed next to Tamaki done with all the pre-hosting chores.

He opted for writing in his book instead of looking over Tamaki's shoulder, but couldn't help but smirk when out of the corner of his eyes saw his enthusiastic French friend click the buy now button on the 'Fancy Tuna Associated Catch package'.

Then Tamaki set the laptop down impressed with himself began bouncing and skipping around the room. "BRAVO! QUI QUI! Je l'ai fait! YAHOO! Ce sera une fête extraordinaire!"

'Same old Tamaki.' Kyoya smiled to himself, grabbed his laptop opened a new window and began to do more computer work.


	2. Breaking News in The Host Club

Within the next 10 minutes, the rest of the Host Club was all present.

Tamaki was still jumping up and down excited about his amazing feat of ordering fancy tuna for his daughter.

"Welcome," Kyoya said not looking up from his writing in his notebook as Honey came in with Mori at his heels.

"Hi, Tama-chan you seem happy!" Honey beamed as he passed a bouncing Tamaki in the foyer.

"Ah," Mori said, whether he was agreeing with Honey or greeting Tamaki Kyoya couldn't tell.

"Hello, Kyo-chan! Did we get any new cakes?" Honey asked, halting in front of Kyoya so suddenly Mori almost toppled over him, hugging Usa-chan tightly in excitement.

"No, but the French cake from last weeks cosplay is nearing the end of its life."

Honey gasped and put on a determined look

"Don't worry Kyo-chan! Takashi and I will eat it all gone for you! Right, Takashi?"

"Maybe Usa-chan would benefit more from my slice than I," Mori said.

Honey nodded enthusiastically, "You're right Takashi! Usa-chan says thank you, Takashi. Let's go eat cake now!" Honey pulled Takashi over to their usual table.

In exactly two minutes later the twins came bursting through the doors open at the time creating perfect symmetry.

"Hey, Boss!" They yelled in unison walking past the still bouncing Tamaki, mushrooms still stuck to his hair, confused they did a double-take (or in their case a quadruple-take).

"He seems excited," said Hikaru

"Why is he so happy? Don't tell me he has another insane plan for the Club." Kaoru asked Kyoya.

"And please don't say we're doing the annual Valentines Day party early!" Hikaru wailed

"We're still practicing our new brotherly love act," Kaoru informed.

"No," Kyoya said, earning 'thank goodnesses' from the twins

"he's just excited that Haruhi's birthday is coming up soon."

The twins heads perked up, and evil grins crept onto their faces. "Yeah, that's right, February 4th isn't it," Hikaru said slyly

"Well, boss. We're throwing Haruhi a birthday party." The twins grinned.

"And it'll be the best party she'll ever attend!" Kaoru taunted.

Tamaki stopped, falling over in the process, "WHAT?!" He screamed as he struggled to stand, "No! You evil doublegangers aren't coming anywhere near my daughter on her birthday! I forbid it!"

"Not if we throw her a party first!" The twins shot back

"No one can throw a party as well as a Suoh!" Tamaki declared triumphantly, blacking out a bit to reminisce about the French parties and balls he and his mother had been invited to and occasionally threw. The homecoming parties that they would put together when his father would come to visit and the three extravagant parties Tamaki had seen his father throw before his grandmother had Tamaki moved to the second mansion.

"Yeah... sorry Boss, but nothing can beat a Hitachiin party," Hikaru said

"Especially if we're the planners!" Kaoru added

"Like the saying goes two heads are better than one," The twins said in unison. "besides you and your dog singing a duet on the piano isn't a party it's just sad!"

Tamaki's face was bright red with rage, "Antoinette is not just any dog; she is a princess! Also, everyone loves our piano concerts."

"Want to bet?" The twins said, rolled their eyes.

"Gah!" Tamaki leaped back into his depression corner while the twins snickered. Suddenly his face brightened, and he jumped up and turned on the twins so quickly he was a whirlwind, "You can't use any of the Host Club's funds!"

'What?" The twins asked stunned at the news and Tamaki's randomness.

"You heard me. Kyoya says funds are scarce and won't be able to support any large parties or events for weeks!" Everyone looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya was about to correct Tamaki but didn't it give him any advantage. The only result would be Tamaki bankrupting the club sooner, so he pushed up his glasses and just nodded.

"Tamaki's right," Kyoya said.

The twins shrugged, "That's okay, we'll just use the money we got from our latest fashion line 'Hitachiin: Winter Wonderland'! What about you, Boss?" They challenged.

"I-."

**~ Tamaki's Mind Theater ~**

* * *

"Oh thank you for saving me from those horrid twins, Tamaki!" Haruhi smiled as Tamaki lead her away from the twins' evil party and to a large table full of fancy tuna, commoners ramen, nabe, and instant coffee. Haruhi gasped, sat down, and began to eat happily.

"Worry no longer, my daughter!" He said pulling a gold curtain aside revealing his grand piano in all its glory. He sat down and began to play.

"Oh, Tamaki play my favorite next!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"Of course, my daughter!" Tamaki grinned, and he began playing.

* * *

**~ End of Tamaki's Mind Theatre ~**

"BOSS!" The twins' voice brought him back to reality

"I-."

"Well?"

"I accept your challenge!" Tamaki said raising his fist, "You will be sorry you even tried!"

"We'll see.." The twins shrugged, that was all that they said before walking away to practice their brotherly love act.

Tamaki stood there by himself in the middle of the club room bursting with pride and passion.

He wouldn't let those meddlesome twins get into his way of showing Haruhi, the best party of her life! It would be just magnificent; he could picture it now. It would go down in history as the best of all parties. And it would be all for his darlin-

"Sorry, I'm late guys! I was studying and lost track of time." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled wrapping her into an embrace and kissing her.

"Hey! Get off, Tamaki! Stop it. Ack! Sempai!" Haruhi yelled,

The twins looked over at the scene, "Our boss, the pervert!"

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki stopped abruptly almost knocking Haruhi onto the floor in favor of attempting to chase after the twins.

"You meddling twins!" Tamaki yelled shaking his fist and chasing after him slipping on a banana peel and face planting into Usa-chan's second cake, Tamaki's weight causing the table to flip, thus, flinging Usa-chan across the room. Causing to Honey and Mori to get into the chaos.

Honey raced after Tamaki who was still speeding after the twins

"AHHHHH!" Tamaki tripped on the lip of the carpet and crashed Hahuri bringing her down with him. The twins then pulled Hahuri along with them beginning a tug-of-war fight between Tamaki and the twins. Honey who had caught up with Tamaki bit Tamaki's the whole mess, Mori walked calmly across the room, grabbed Usa-chan, dusted the pink bunny off, and silently walked back to the table.

'Just another day at the Host Club.'

Kyoya thought as he continued to write in his notebook as the grandfather clock signaled that it was time to open the club. Sighing Kyoya got up wondering how the club would survive without him.

He walked into the middle of the chaos and the chaos stopped immediately.

The scene in front of Kyoya was a mess with Tamaki in the midst of it. Shocker.

Tamaki's left arm was struggling to get an angered Honey off it while his right arm was still engaged in a tug-of-war with the twins pulling Haruhi away. Mori was standing on the sidelines hold Usa-chan.

"The Host Club is now open for business," Kyoya announced

The hosts rushed to their places in record speed.

"Welcome Ladies!" They all said in perfect unison.

The door burst open and another day at the Host Club began.


	3. The Abduction of Kyoya

**3 Am at the Ootori Mansion**

Ring ring RING!

Kyoya's phone rang until it was silenced by its master's hand slamming into it with such literal blind force that flipped off of the nightstand where it had been sat on changing. Kyoya groaned as he got up to retrieve the phone from the ground. Anyone who knew the third son of the Ootori family and had a brain had enough sense to know not to wake him up in the morning no matter what. Basically, the bottom line is to never disturb the third son of the Ootori family's sleep.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered. Silence answered him.

"HELLO?" He tried again, but only heard some background noise.

He was about to hang up when a frantic voice on the other end stopped him.

"Kyoya! Mommy, dear?! It's awful. Just awful! What should I get Haruhi for presents?! Would she even like the fancy tuna I picked out for her?" Tamaki's voice blared on the phone, so loud Kyoya had to hold the phone at arm's width away from his ear, and he wasn't even on speaker phone.

"Where will I get the money to provide for the party!? And those twins! Oh! What should I do, mon amie?!" (My friend, in Fench).

The other voice on the end of the phone talked endlessly for a what seemed like an hour, but when Kyoya squinted at it was three something. Putting on his glasses would've been smart, but why bother? He could see fine he thought as his friend continued to ramble on and on. Finally, Kyoya cut in while the boy was gasping for breath.

"What makes you think it's a good time to talk? It's three in the morning!" Kyoya hissed in a soft, menacing voice, "Why should I care? Take her to dinner and movie or something! Goodnight Tamaki!"

**Hitachiin Mansion 3:30 AM**

The phone shut off with a click. Hikaru frowned, "Okay, bye.."

Hikaru looked over to Kaoru, who was on his phone, recording the call since they had it on speaker phone.

Kaoru looked at his twin with wide eyes, trying not to laugh, "He hates mornings, huh?" He said turning off the record.

Hikaru sighed, "Yeah."

"And you're sure he won't remember any of it?"

"Most likely. Will have to give Kyoya to recording to make him even believe it was us who called and not Mi'lord."

"Yes. You're good at voice acting Hikaru. Then you'd be in it!"

"Only if you'd do it with me."

"Haha, okay." Kaoru laughed, "Plan B then, Hikaru?"

"Yep."

**The Souh Second Mansion 5:00 AM**

Tamaki sat at his desk brainstorming ideas for Hahuri's party. The short abridged version goes as the following

~ Tamaki's Brainstorming Session ~

'Should I add doves? Roses? Yes, but what colors. Hmm.. what else does Haruhi like?' Maybe she'd like a ball instead of a tropical theme. What else could I add to the party? I have to beat those meddling twins! Where will I get the money? All this is costing a lot. Maybe I could ask Shima. Hmm.. Now that I think of it, I bet Kyoya could help me with this.'

He looked at his dog, Antoinette, who was lying on Tamaki's bed. "What do you think girl? Should I message Kyoya?" At the mention of Kyoya Antoinette's ears perked up, she wagged her tail and barked gleefully.

**The Ootori House 6:00 AM**

Buzzzzz! 22 Text Messages from Tamaki ?

Only the last one message made sense when Kyoya skimmed through all Tamaki's text messages. (most of them had something to do with Haruhi and doves made out of roses?)

"Hey, Kyoya! Meet me in the club room at 6:30! It's important!" The last text said.

Kyoya looked at the clock, rolled his eye, and groaned, "Really Tamaki?"

He began typing back.

'Hey Tamaki, just woke up. I'll see you there, but don't be surprised if I'm a little late. And have some commoner's coffee ready when I get there.' (Or else) Kyoya wanted to add, but to be even somewhat on time, he'd have to leave the text be. Hitting the SEND button, he then began the get-ready-for-school-process.

"My, my, my, Kyoya. You're up early aren't you?" Fuyumi smiled as she sipped her morning tea.

"Souh." Was all Kyoya said as he took his seat across from her and food was set in front of him. Seizaburo-Tachibana, one of Kyoya's bodyguards, had alerted the servants that the young master was up, in a bad mood, and rushed, (otherwise known as code K.O.). Fuyumi took the coffee pot on that was on the table and poured her brother some coffee spilling it onto the table, but luckily it was hardly noticeable, and she wiped it away when Kyoya took a sip of the coffee.

"Thanks, Fuyumi." Kyoya said

"You're welcome, Kyoya." Fuyumi smiled.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"You're here early Fuyumi." Kyoya pointed out.

"Father wants me to take care of some things around the house while he's off on his business trip. He wanted to see me before he left the house."

"Ahh," Kyoya smiled "it'll be exciting to have you here for a while, Fuyumi. Unfortunately, I have to go now."

Kyoya stood up.

"Take care Fuyumi," he extended his hand to shake her hand, but Fuyumi wrapped him into an embrace.

"Say hello to a Tamaki for me. I haven't seen him in forever! Oh, and tell him the instant coffee is delicious!" She said excitedly, with an "okay" hand sign in one hand and a thumbs up in the other.

Kyoya smiled, "He will be glad to hear that."

"Bye Kyoya!" Fuyumi called again from the dining room

Kyoya walked down the hall, Fuyum always seemed out of place whenever she visited she was always so cheerful. Kyoya admired her for that s- "Hey! Watch it!" A voice yelled.

Kyoya was jolted from his thoughts as he slammed into a still pajama-ed Akito.

"Sorry."

Time froze, as Kyoya's thoughts took over while watching his brother,

_This is Akito, the second son of the Ootori family. He is attending medical school. He is also my older brother._

Akito pushed Kyoya away and straightened himself up and brushed his rumpled pajamas. "Don't get so lost in your thoughts, Kyoya!" Akito admonished.

Kyoya frowned, "I said I'm sorry, anyway, what are you doing up so early, Akito?"

"I have early classes." Akito informed important, "Why are you up, Kyoya?"

"Souh."

"I see, enough said," Akito said with mirth.

The two brothers parted ways

The car ride was short, and he was at the school in less than five minutes using a special shortcut. At the school, Kyoya said goodbye to Tachibana and made his way to the club room; unfortunately, he only made it as far as the entrance gate before he was grabbed and pulled away in a whirlwind of speed and orange. The world finally stopped spinning, and Kyoya found himself in the garden with the large reflection pond. The same garden that doubled as a "kick the can" field for when Kasanoda and his friends had some free time. 'Many memories have been made here.' Kyoya thought as he looked around, 'still, why was he dragged here of all places?' Suddenly a noise caught his attention.

**The****club room 7:00 AM**

Tamaki sat in the club room waiting for Kyoya, he finally pulled out the frozen cup of coffee and replaced it with fresh coffee. It was a too hot to drink now, but by the time Kyoya got here, it would be cool enough to drink with no problem.

'It's not like Kyoya to be late I wonder where he is...' Tamaki thought, he shrugged and sat in front of a window. Putting a hand to his chin and was soon lost in thought, 'Maybe we should have a yard sale!' He grinned, that was an excellent idea, and promptly wrote that down on a pad in front of him.


	4. The Twins's Ambush

**One of the Ouran Academy's many luscious school gardens 7:05 AM**

Suddenly a yell caught his attention.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice echoed through the garden.

Kyoya's eyes widen, that was Tamaki, but where was he?

"Yes?" His eyes scanned the area, looking for traces of the blonde boy to no avail. He blinked utterly confused.

Tamaki's voice laughed, "Oh, Kyoya! Ah ha! Where's your head? Hmm? Over here!"

"Sorry, I'm kind of still asleep!" Kyoya shot backed, "You know, unlike you, I don't get up at 5:00 AM daily, Tamaki!."

"Hah. Me either!"

Hearing Kyoya's "Yeah right," The voice continued, "It is correct! I always get up at 6:00 AM, silly!" Hikaru exclaimed had racked his brain on everything he knew about Tamaki last night and was surprised at what he knew.

Pride dared Hikaru to press on.

"Antoinette is her-" he stopped short, no, Antoinette couldn't be here, there were no dogs allowed on school grounds.

"What about Antoinette?" Hikaru could hear the puzzlement in Kyoya's answer, "How is she?"

"Oh, she's doing well. You know earlier, she was the cutest thing! I wished I could've gotten a picture, but I was in such a hurry to get here. I barely even had time to walk her!"

Kaoru and Hikaru hid behind two, nearly identical pillars. Kaoru, being the lookout watched their victim from behind his pillar.

'Not yet.' Kaoru signaled Hikaru while amusing himself by watching Kyoya.

Finally, Kyoya looked toward the source of the voice with an annoyed and alert face; his glasses glinted.

Kaoru nodded to his brother. and produced his phone from the bag, but Hikaru shook his head.

"Just give me the charger," Hikaru informed his brother with confidence.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked mildly concerned, as this wasn't part of the original plan.

Hikaru gave him an urgent stare and motioned and to give the charger immediately.

Hesitantly, Kaoru gave the charger to him

Then they were ready. Kaoru peeked at Kyoya again. Okay. He cued him. Kaoru gave the cue that is was "GO TIME" HIkaru plastered a goofy Tamaki smile to get into character and began his prank.

"Hey, Kyoya! Mommy dear! Over here!"

Kyoya turned around frantically. Confusion and anger were chasing each other across his face. "Tama-" where was he?

Kaoru was shaking with muted laughter as he watched their victim's clueless reaction to his brother's voice acting.

Kaoru gave his brother a thumbs up.

"How do I look today? I have a new pose. Here let me show you. Do you like it? Quite charming yes?" Hikaru continued on.

"I-"

"No matter. Let's down to business! Do you See those roses?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya walked over to examine the flowers on the pedestal in front of him. "These?"

Kaoru mouthed, 'he went to the pedestal.'

"No. The roses that are the hedge wall on your left Kyoya!"

Hikaru face palmed his forehead in frustration; Kyoya could be so clueless sometimes.

Hikaru took out a water bottle and began to drink.

Hearing such a confused 'hmm?' from Kyoya, made Kaoru laugh out loud at his brother's frustration, and seeing that Kyoya had heard him, decided to take up the role of Tamaki himself.

"The roses on the hedge wall! Just look at their whiteness! Look how crisp! How elegant yes, yes! We must pick them for Harhuri!" Kaoru beamed, his Tamaki's voice impression was a little higher than Hikaru's which Kaoru worried might make Kyoya hesitate and proceed with caution.

"Okay, well I just get someone from the garden club to pick them," Kyoya said smoothly, just as Hikaru had anticipated, Kyoya didn't even notice the voice change, "I'm sure that they wouldn't mind, an-"

"No! You must pick them now! Kaoru whined just like Tamaki, which initiated a soft laugh from Hikaru.

"Why?"

"They're the freshest now! You must pick them yourself, Kyoya!" Kaoru demanded, hearing nothing positive coming from the vice president he resolved to use plan B, which was just whining, "Please!" over and over until Kyoya gave in.

Two minutes passed until the pleading was cut off by a, "SHUT UP, TAMAKI!" there was a sigh, and the twins waited with anticipation.

"Well, since they're for Haruhi," Kyoya said sarcastically, finally giving into the host club's king's ridiculous wish.

Kaoru was still captivated by the humorously absurd act of Kyoya picking flowers and marvel how much Tamaki had Kyoya wrapped around his finger.

Kyoya groaned thinking of everything he had to do today that was much more useful than pick flowers, which was everything and anything, but for Tamaki. He sighed, he defeated, set his bag on the ground, and bent down to pick the roses.

"Ow," He muttered,

"Ah, careful of the thorns!" Hikaru now took up Tamaki's voice again

"Thanks. For the warning, Tamaki." Kyoya's comments were barely audible.

"What was that Kyoya?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then! Oooh! And please be careful you mustn't dirty their pure whiteness!"

"Of course, Tamaki."

"Oh, Kyoya! I can't wait to see Haruhi's face when I show them to her! I bet she'll love them!"

"Oh yes." Kyoya agreed, nodding as he continued to pick the roses, catching his slim, pale fingers on every thorn and briar possible.

'Oh Kyoya,' Hikaru thought getting bored, 'don't be too long I need to return a book!'

He pulled out said book and flipped it opened and began to skim the pages, while Kyoya continued to pick the flowers.

He flipped another page.

'He's done!' Kaoru mouthed, pointing in Kyoya's direction

'Finally!' Hikaru thought, 'It took him long enough!'

Hikaru wanted to get on with his well cleverly drawn out plan, prank.

Hikaru was immediately ready to act and heard Kyoya's voice straining to hide his pain and annoyance, "Are these okay?"

"Well..." Hikaru drew out his well like Tamaki did when in deep thought.

Kyoya lamely held the bouquet towards the source of the voice as if it would help, the thorns digging into his hands.

"Well..."

"Well, what!?" Kyoya demanded the poorly hidden annoyance in his voice made way for frustration.

"Now that I see them up close, they're not as white as I thought."

Kyoya's huffed, "Are you sure?"

"These roses won't do." Hikaru shook his head; mind finally made up. "See the rose's petals!? No, no. These aren't going at enough for Haruhi. No no, you can just dispose of them."

Kyoya made a growling noise, finally unleashing his anger he yelled,

"If you're so picky, then why don't you pick the flowers yourself, Tamaki!?"

Kaoru shook his head, 'We've made Kyoya incredibly mad now...' he thought

"Good idea." Hikaru grinned, and as if on cue, he followed by Kaoru came from behind the safety of their pillars to the battlefield of the third devil- I mean the third son of the Ootori family.

Kyoya wore a look that could kill as he squeezed the bouquet of roses so tightly the flowers began to burst and lose their petals falling off.

"Aghh!" He threw the bouquet over the hedge wall he got them from, and a light flurry of white petals fell around Kyoya like snow. 'If Kyoya's mind weren't dead set on torturing or murdering us right now, this would be such a comical scene.' Kaoru thought.

"You got me up this early to pick flowers!? YOU IDIOTS!" Kyoya bellowed, lifting the twins by their shirt collars and shaking them.

"HEY!"

The trio turned looked over to see an angered garden club president came running around the hedge wall from a pathway.

His scary features and flaming red hair made him automatically recognizable.

"Hey, Bossa Nova." The twins said in unison, grateful for a distraction to proposed their untimely deaths by Kyoya's rage.

"It's Kasa-" Kasanoda said, then looked at the twins, knowing it was futile to correct them, "Nevermind."

Kasanoda next presented the bashed up bouquet.

"Who did this!?" Kasanoda demanded, which unfortunately tore Kyoya's attention from interrogating the twins to himself. Kyoya glared at him, glasses flashing he dropped the twins and whirled around to face Kasanoda, whose brave anger instantly turned into fear. Kasanoda was trembling as Kyoya walked over to him.

"Why are you even doing here!?" He demanded

"Ootori, I-I can ex-explain-" Kasanoda stuttered

"There's no need. Get out of here! Remember, you didn't see any of this, Ritsu!" Kyoya snapped at Kasanoda.

Kasanoda took the hint, squeaked an apology and went sprinting away bouquet still in hand.

"Thanks. Kyoya, we don't need to be in bad terms with the garden club again." Hikaru said, gratefully, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, still staring in the direction the Kasanoda left in, asked in a menacing tone,

"Which one of you wants to take responsibility for this?"

"Woah, Woah!" Kaoru said, "Easy. We just need some help."

"With wait?" Kyoya asked then reminded the twins, "You're not getting any money."

"No, no. Not financial help. We've got that all covered, but you're the one with the files on Haruhi." Kaoru informed

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "Why do you need those? You spend quite a lot of time with her already."

They both spoke now, "Well you see Tono-*."

*Another name for Tamaki which means 'Lord'

'Enough!' Kyoya thought, fed up he bent to pick up his abandoned bag, just when his computer charger dangled in his face.

Hikaru winded it up like a yoyo and Kyoya's slowly straighten to remain eye level with the charger, watching it silently and then lunged only to see Hikaru grinned an evil look and he dangled Kyoya's computer charger which was still wrapped around his finger and began to swing it over the pool of water surrounding the fountain.

"Glad we got your attention." Hikaru grinned maliciously.

"What do you want?" Kyoya groaned, he still wasn't off the hook, and his glasses flashed as his fear surfaced for a moment.

He knew how much of a handful the twins could be and how much trouble they could and would unleash upon their enemies. They also know how important that charger is to him. It wasn't just any charger, but part of the hand me down laptop set his oldest brother, Yuuichi had given Kyoya when Yuuichi upgraded his computer years ago; however, Kyoya considered it as a gift. It was the same laptop he used now.

"Sorry, Kyoya, but we need that favor!" Hikaru said swinging the charger side to side watching Kyoya's eyes follow.

Kyoya lunged again, but Kaoru grabbed him and yanked him back a distance away.

"You jerks." Kyoya protested, struggling against Kaoru's restraining arms; however, it was taking all Kaoru's strength to keep Kyoya under control and in one place.

"Oh?"Hikaru asked.

Kyoya began to panic; he breaths coming out in gasps, as he continued to struggle and another growling noise came from his throat.

Kaoru stroked Kyoya's neck,

"Now, now, none of that. It's okay. Just calm down. We just want to talk."

Kyoya shook his head, "No.." then he stared at Hikaru, his eyes boring into until the ginger-haired boy trembled.

"Make it fast," Kyoya said putting on a serious face.

"Why thank you Kyoya, you're such a loving mommy, to us!"

Kyoya hissed to remind Hikaru that his life could most likely depend on how he presented this, so hikaru wasted to time jumping into his presentation.

"Okay. What should get for Haruhi for her birthday?" Hikaru asked,

"How should I know?" Kyoya snapped, "Why do you think I'd know?"

"BUT-"

"Next question."

"Fine." They both said in unison, with sly grins on their faces, as they came inches to his face, surrounding him.

Kyoya sighed, "What do you need me for?"

"We need you to distract him," Hikaru stated bluntly.

"Who?"

They rolled their eyes, Kaoru to the left Hikaru to the right, and center them on Kyoya as they shout together, "TONO!"

Kyoya just gave them a "really?" look.

"Seriously, how hard can it be?" They both grinned

"Okay, anything else?" Kyoya asked in a bored tone

"Yes. You will help us with the party." Hikaru stated,

"I-"

"And don't forget, you still have the files." Kaoru reminded,

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "And to repeat my former question why do you need those?"

"You see, Hahuri has been so busy studying that we've barely had time to ask her anything at all!" Kaoru said.

"And we're still not allowed to visit her house!" Hikaru said with a grumble.

"Who you two? I wonder why." Kyoya said with mirth.

The twins rolled their eyes and looked at him, awaiting his response.

"Forget it." Kyoya spat.

"Alright, I guess your charger will go for a swim then." Hikaru said and let go of the chargers, and Kyoya's eyes widened, and a gasp escaped.

"Fine. I'll help you." Kaoru's arms immediately freed Kyoya as he raced over to the fountain and grabbed the charger an inches from the water.

Both Kyoya and Hikaru were grateful for Kaoru reflexes.

He held his hand out. "Ah, he-" Kyoya said eyeing Hikaru as he lifted it out of his reach.

"Shake on it," Hikaru instructed

"Fine," Kyoya said softly in an agitated

Kyoya shook both twins' hands

"And swear you'll help us," Kaoru said popping his out from behind Hikaru's shoulder.

"Of course."

Kyoya swore the oath that Hikaru created in the spur of the moment.

A finally satisfied Hikaru gave Kyoya the charger back with a grin full of sass, " See now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "No."

Kyoya stuffed the charger in his bag and pulled his black book and flipped through the pages with the files.

The twins leaned over behind Kyoya trying to peek over his shoulders and watched Kyoya's fingers fly in quick, erratic movements, navigating the book with such skill and speed that the twins could barely read the contents of the book.

Listening to their confused mumbles Kyoya grinned, then snapped the book shut and pinched the nosy twins' noses.

"Here's your file," he said, as the twins were still rubbing their noses he shoved the paper in their faces.

"Remember I want this back." Kyoya reminded as he yanked both of them towards him by the ear, he went on."Also, if you two even dare to wake me up with a call before school hours or kidnap me again, you can consider yourselves dead! If you even try something similar to this stunt you be even more bored than you've ever been before. You hear me? The prank was amusing and well played out, but don't ever try it out on me again. Go prank Tamaki; he's accustomed to getting up this early."

He knew he didn't need to threaten them with death twice, he only needed to promise them such a tedious time and the twins would behave like angels in their efforts to avoid the punishment.

His glasses were flashing with anger, and he flung the twins with so much force that they fell backward.

That action earned him panicked "yes sirs" accompanied with salutes

"Hey, where do you think you are you going?" Hikaru asked as Kyoya walked briskly away.

"To see Tamaki. He wanted to meet in the club room before you two kidnapped me and made me late." He said with disgust.

"Tono?" Kaoru asked

"Mi'Lord?" Hikaru asked at the same time as his brother.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?!"

"N-N- No-!" Hikaru cowered as lightning began flashing about

"Yeah, just remember. D-Don't tell Tono about this meeting." Kaoru finished for his brother

"Don't worry I won't," Kyoya grumbled.

"Remember we have your word!" They called after him.

"Yeah, sure," Kyoya muttered as he sauntered away.

It was then that the lightning bolt struck the twins with such force and dumped them into the pool right after. The twins drenched in water and ash looked after Kyoya and then at each other.

"Agh.." Kaoru let out an annoyed sighed as he sat in the pool wringing and shaking his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Well, he's in a bright mood," Hikaru said helping Kaoru out of the fountain, a scene that if their fangirls had seen would've fainted on sight earning the two a bonus.

"Well, we did wake him up at three in the morning," Kaoru reminded his brother.

"Whatever," Hikaru said, done with the conversation, "Let's go. I still need to return that book." Picking up their bags, which they left behind the pillars having counted on getting wet, the two of them walked back to the school, on the same pathway both Kassanoda and Kyoya walked on earlier, using the towels they brought from home to dry off.

Minutes later, they were walking down the halls, allowing the air to dry their still damp hair. They had already changed into the extra uniforms that they had brought with them from their endless closets at home.

Kaoru looked over to his brother, "Hikaru,"

"What?"

"You know, we never gave Kyoya the recording or told him about the call. How'd he know we called him?" Kaoru asked

Hikaru folded his arms, "Well, Kyoya may not be a morning person, but he is extremely observant and not an idiot."

"That's true." Kaoru nodded

They reached the library and returned the book.

Now they sat at one of the many tables, occupying the whole table with comic books from the comic section. Since they still had an another hour and a half until their first class why not indulge a bit

"At least we got the file." Hikaru grabbed the file out of his bag.

"Yeah open it up!" Kaoru encouraged, only to see Haruhi's picture (drawn by Kyoya, himself) and signed with the initials K.O.

"Knock out..." Hikaru murmured, staring blankly at the two blank pages the file held.

The twins' eyes met shocked

"Does this mean... Kyoya?" Kaoru asked as he skimmed the contents of Harari's file.

"No!" Hikaru slammed his fist on the table.

Earning the twins an annoyed, "shh!" From the librarian.

And "Kyasss!" From the few girls that were also there.

"Sorry," he mumbled,

"Hikaru," Kaoru leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, "Kyoya will keep his word, right?" He asked.

Kaoru took the folder from his brother and set between them.

"Kyoya's a man of his word. He has to..." Hikaru continued thinking as if he hadn't heard his brother.

"Yeah, but what'll he do to us first?" Kaoru said, snagging Hikaru's attention.

They both looked at each other and Kaoru sighed,

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Hikaru?"

* * *

\- Temporary Author's Note -

Hey there!  
How are you all?  
I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter - it's chapter 4 already - my goodness!  
Oh! That reminds me, I have a favor to ask.  
I've read through this and had no problems understanding what is happening.  
I also know that I since I was writing it I might've understood what was happening better-  
So here is what I need to know -  
If you find this chapter very confusing due to all the dialogue let me know either review or PM and I will take another look at it :3  
Thank you very much for the favor and also for the support on this story with the reviews and views, it means a lot!  
Stay awesome,  
-TheMGMouse


End file.
